


Ty's Love

by orphan_account, Unknownshore



Category: Stoked (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beaches, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Groping, Homosexuality, Hotels, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Neck Kissing, Orgasm, Rimming, Romance, Spanking, Surfing, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownshore/pseuds/Unknownshore
Summary: After a dinner with some family friends,Ty Ridgemount and Luke Xiu feel a bond for each other that only grows as they learn more about each other in the days and weeks following the dinner.





	Ty's Love

It all started at the Ridgemount Family's Surfer's Paradise Hotel, the most popular hotel of them all by this point, especially so in Sunset Beach - some part of British Columbia. The hotel chain was founded and owned by the Ridgemount family, which actually lived in the penthouse of the Sunset Beach location as if it were there home, which it essentially was, it also being the flagship hotel location. The Ridgemount family itself consisted of approximately five major members, the patriarch only known as Mr. Ridgemount, his wife the Mrs. and their children Tyler, Lauren and George. Of all their children, it is Tyler who will be most important for the time being.

Tyler Ridgemount, most commonly referred to by his friends as merely 'Ty', was the eldest of the children, though was only about a year or so older than his sister Lauren, only truly significantly older than George. Ty himself can be described as the following: light brunette hair that was kept in a short style, complimented with purple eyes common amongst his family and shared by his siblings, all with a body that was athletic, slender, smooth and streamlined to fit his past time of aquatic sports and surfing in particular. At the moment though, he wasn't doing either activity. Instead, he was inside his bedroom within the family's penthouse residence, standing before his bed, a thoughtful expression upon his face as he attempted to reach a decision:

"Man, this choice is so hard to make", he said to himself, wearing nothing except his underwear of choice and a white undershirt, "Mom and Dad did tell me appearance matters.......I have no idea which one is going to look better on me.....shall I go with the cream yellow and green one; or the beige and gray one."

Then, he hears a knock on the door, and the voice of a child:

“Bro! Are you ready or not?”

“In a minute, George! I’m in the middle of a big decision.”

“Just put something on! You’re taking forever!”

“Unlike you...I want to be presentable!”

“I can’t help it if I’m just naturally good looking, alright?”

“Can you two stop squabbling, Mom and Dad are waiting!” is heard the voice of a teenage girl - their sister, Lo. “Ty, just try the cream and green set; it looks good on you.”

“Thanks, Lo.”

It took him a shorted while to put on his cream and green attire and goes to meet up with his brother and sister.  
“Finally.” George, something of a smaller and blonder version of his brother with thicker but still short hair, sassed Ty , “Took you long enough!”

That comment was responded by a nudge to the shoulder from Lo, to which George just made an ‘Ow!’ at.

“OK, let’s go...our parents are waiting on the limo.” Lo explained as the three go outside of the loft, heading down to the first floor of the building in order to join with their parents - the aforementioned Mr. & Mrs. - waiting just outside of the front door. Once outside, the family boarded the limbo and went to their destination: the Xiu Residence: The Xius being a Manchu family from China who were just as wealthy as the Ridgemounts themselves and even business partners to them, considering they were in different business - Mr. Xiu being a very wealthy media mogul; having three daughters - Song, Ming & Qing - who are all socialites and the focus of a reality show, but also a set of teenage-aged twin brothers - Luke & Blake - and the youngest one being Ridley, the third brother of the family.

The mansion itself was pretty big and rich-looking; fit for a family like the Xius. Once the limo arrived to the entrance, the family arrived and the doors opened to let them inside; right there, the first family member that received them was Ridley: Ridley roughly had the same age and height as George; sporting a black hair, asian skin and an equally lean figure. Wearing a white and red dinner clothes rather than usual attire.

“George! You came!” Ridley arrived to give his friend George a hug.

“Of course I did, Rid! C’mere, you fool.” and George received the hug, happily. Most of the family didn’t pay attention to the hug, but Ty sort of did:

“Being a little bit affectious, don’t you think?” Ty asked to the two youngsters, but they just looked at him with raised eyebrows and smirks:

“Jealous much, Ty?” Ridley snarked, but Ty just huffed in response to that, folding his arms and looking off to the side.

The rest of the Xiu family arrived at the scene: starting with Blake; wearing a black suit and blue tie.He was about as tall as Ty, 5’9’’, with black hair in a ‘down’ fashion but still short at the same time, with a fit, lean and slender body just like Ty’s own. In addition he had that asian skin tone and beautiful brown eyes. He was followed by his brother Luke, who had his hair in a short fashion though in with the bangs for ‘up’ than ‘down’, and also sported a diamond bud piercing on the side of his nose and two piercings on his ears. Luke was in the same type of suit though with a pink tie.

“Welcome, Ridgemounts.” Blake greeted in his casual but inviting voice,

“Heeey~” Luke greeted in a much more cheerful tone compared to his brother’s more ‘professional’ one.

“Hi guys, good to see you.” Lo greeted 

“Same here!” Luke replied, “It’s been like, forever it feels like!”

“Well, have to agree with Luke, this time.” Blake added, with a slight chuckle. He was polite enough, just not as cheerful as his brother.

“Anyways, our parents are waiting for us on the dining room.”

“Wait, what about your sisters?” Lo asked

“Eh...they’re gonna join us shortly, after they finally decide what to wear.” Luke said before he then muttered “I wanted to give them advice, but nooooo….”

“Hahaha” Lo giggled in response, “They never change, do they?”

“Not one bit!”

And with that, the Ridgemount family followed Blake, Luke and Ridley towards the elegantly decorated dining room; there Mr. and Mrs. Xiu were waiting for them. There was still no sign of the Xiu daughters, but at least the sons were there.

“Ah, welcome Ridgemounts.” Mr. Xiu stood up and went to greet Mr.Ridgemount with a handshake as Mrs. Xiu greeted Mrs. Ridgemount with a hug and the children went on to sit, with Luke sitting next to Ty.

“So...how’s everything going, Ty?” Luke asked with a smile.

“Oh, me?” Ty replied quickly, as if surprised Luke spoke to him, “Nothing much….why do you ask?”

“Oh, just...wanting to know you better...since...we barely have time to hang out.”

“Heh...well...that is true, I guess….well, um, really just the usual.”

“Is something wrong, Ty?”

“What? No, nothing’s wrong! Why would you think something’s wrong?”

“You sound like talking to me makes you feel bad or something…..is it because I’m gay?”

“What? No! Not at all!”

“Hey, are you mocking my bro?” Blake asked, overhearing parts of their conversation.

“I Wasn’t!” Ty defended himself with; Blake just glared at him, until he feels his cell phone vibrating, and promptly answered it:

“Hello?....Hey Reef….no, I can’t I’m stuck on a dinner with my parents, I’ve already told you that. Awwww, I know, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll be with you once it’s over! Okay?”

“You know...I’m kind of tired of being those guy’s third wheel.” Luke whispered to Ty while Blake continued his conversation with Reef.

“I love you too Reef, bye” and then Blake hung up the phone.

“So...what are you guys talking about?” Blake asked, to which Luke just calmly smiled and said to him:

“Nothing, Blakey! Nothing important to you, anyway!”

“Hmph.”

“What?”

“Actually Luke and I were thinking on hanging out.”

“We were? I mean, yes, we were! Definitely….”

“No way, you guys?” Blake was more than confused, not expecting Ty to be the type to hang out with someone like Luke, but he just shrugged it off and said, “Well, whatever you guys wanna do I guess.”

“Are we really gonna do this?” Luke asked, whispering and with a smile. Ty lightly blushed, seeming confused with his decision himself, but he only said to Luke:

“Sure…..you did say you want to know me better….”

To be honest ,Ty didn’t know if he was being nice just because he felt bad from Blake implying he was ‘mocking’ Luke, if he genuinely wanted to spend more time with the more flamboyant Xiu brother, or if it was some other reason that alluded him. Either way, it was his decision. Luke usually spent time with his sisters and with Lo, so perhaps Ty was just curious what Luke was like? He remembers him and the Xiu twins hanged out a lot when he was younger.  
“We here!” A female voice is heard as the three Xiu Sisters showed up: Song, Ming & Qing; where wearing coordinated pink, purple and aqua outfits for each one, respectively. They were your typical rich young women, with long and fashionably styled black hair and clothing that both showed off and kept just enough to the imagination. 

“Sorry if we’re late, we were trying to look presentable” Song said, “It takes like, a very long time!”

“No kidding.” Ridley said, snarking to George, making the blond boy giggle in response as it flew over his sisters’ heads.

“Well, the whole family is here, is time to feast.” Mr. Xiu clapped his hands, and the waiters of the room served the fancy, luxury dinner.

“I hope you don’t mind our Chinese cuisine.” Mrs. Xiu said to the guests.

“Oh not at all” Mrs. Ridgemount replied, “We love it in here.”

“Wonderful!” and with that, the two families started to eat: Song, Ming and Qing were between eating and snapping pictures for their social media profiles, Ridley and George were joking with each other as they eat, while the rest like Blake, Lo and the parents ate normally. 

As for Ty and Luke: they were trying to have a conversation to each other. Surprising, given that they appeared to have almost nothing in common with each other.

“So...what...are you into these days?” Luke asked, to which Ty just said:

“You know, surfing, making surf videos, the ocean, all that stuff.”

“Oooooh, you’re into movies.”

“Heh, yeah….I hope to make a career out of surfing videos and stuff.”

“That’s sweet~, I’ve always wanted to try surfing.”

“You never tried it before?”

“No, I’ve just been so busy with vacationing and fashion designing and the reality show that I just never had the time.”

“Oh; and where have you’ve been recently?”

“Ooh, lots of places! Taipei, Tokyo, Osaka, Seoul, Milan, Rome, Paris, Rio, Athens, Mexico City, New York, San Francisco, L.A., Cancun, Venice, Naples...did I say Paris? Oh well, I was there twice, hehe!”

“You’re quite the worldly guy~ And since you’re into fashion...you think I picked the right clothes...I just wanna know, if you don’t mind...”

“Not at all, lemme see~” in response to Luke, Ty then stood up a little and turned himself around to show Luke his outfit in it’s entirety.

“Well?”

“Hmmmm” Luke thought about it for a moment, “You picked a nice mix of colors.”

“Those are the colors I usually wear.”

“Well then they really look good on you, especially mixing it with your hair and eye color!”

“You...you think so?” Ty asked, blushing

“Definitely, it’s really rare to see people with purple eyes~”

“Heh..thanks...but, Lo and George have those eyes too….heheh.”

“So? You rock them better~” Luke was looking at Ty, with fascinated eyes. Ty blushed but tried to hide it, though he couldn’t hide that was smiling too.

“Did you hear something, Ty?” Luke asked, to which Ty got a tad bit confused:

“Like what?”

“That I need you to pass me the orange sauce!”

“George! Mr. Ridgemount said sternly, making George less demanding:

“Um...please?” George replied in a quieted tone, sheepishly smiling.

“Oh! Sure...sorry!” Luke gladly passed George the orange sauce. His sisters giggled at his ‘inability’ to hear George though, as if they knew the ‘real’ reason why he was so distracted, but none of them said anything. Their giggling did seem to make Luke somewhat embarrassed though.

“This rice is good…” Blake commented, while eating said rice.  
“Yeah…” Lo agreed as the dinner tried to move to a less awkward direction. Luckily, it did seem to go in that direction.

“So anyways…” Ming Xiu spoke “You’ll never guess who we saw when we were on our trip to Toronto…”

As Ming explained how she and her sisters saw one of their favorite models while they were shopping on Toronto, Luke and Ty kept exchanging glances. Ty especially, as he wanted to just zone out of the conversation….and Luke was a very good thing for him to ‘zone out’ on. Luke himself, seemed to enjoy looking at Ty too.

A fair bit later on, after dinner, the Ridgemount family said their goodbyes to their guests; and drove off on their limo. At this same time, Blake and Luke were on their shared bedroom, which had two king sized double beds just for each of them, having a conversation; Luke sighed of happiness while laying down on the bed, catching the attention of his twin brother who was changing into his golden silk pajamas.

“You sound happy, Luke” Blake said, “Well, you’re always happy, but it’s been awhile since I heard you sigh like that.”

“Blake...how do you know that you fell in love with someone?”

“What?”

“Like with Reef! What was the moment that you knew you were in love with him! And how did it feel?”

“Well...It was….a wonderful feeling, like seeing that person makes you smile and your heart beat fast….but...what about it?”

“That feels like how I’m feeling right now.”

“Huh?”

“I’m in love with Ty!”

“..........” Blake was perplexed hearing those words from Luke’s mouth, only after a minute or so did he say, “Are you serious?”

“Yes! What? Is something wrong with me loving him?”

“Nothing...it’s...I didn’t expect for you to like like him…”

“Well, I do!”

“Heh…..what about him do you like?”

“You say that like you hate him!”

“No, I don’t! He’s a good friend, since like childhood, it’s just…...I’m just curious!”

Luke didn’t respond, but he held a pillow and curled as if he has hugging him. This made Blake feel a bit jealous of the fact his brother wasn’t telling him anything.

“Come on, you can tell me…I’m your brother! I just wanna know what you know about him before you start running off to date him!”

“Well, I know he’s into surfing and making movies...he has a nice fashion sense, even if he doesn’t know about it...and he has...the most gorgeous purple eyes~ EEEEE!”

“I see……”

“You see what?”

“You DO have a crush on him...you should talk to him.”

“WHAT? NO!”

“Why not?” 

“Because I don’t if he’s gay too, or if he’s bi-curious at least!”

“Then you should ask him!”

Luke, didn’t know what to say to that, and in his head was imagining the scenarios playing out even if they were unlikely to happen the way he was thinking they would. Like Ty using him to cheat on someone or Ty cheating behind his back; or Ty being actually an alien. Or Ty being incredibly homophobic, straight, or already having a girlfriend or boyfriend.

“Blake...how did you knew Reef was ‘the one’?” Luke asked.

“Well at first I didn’t think much of Reef” Blake admitted, “But after he showed me a really fun night and I got to spend some time with him…...I kind of just….felt it. As much of a doofus as he can be….I like him for that….heheh.”

“You think that will happen to me with Ty?”  
“How am I supposed to know? You haven’t even tried to get close to him...but...it’ll probably be.”

“You..you think so?”

Blake nodded, assuring it, it seemed to instill hope in Luke and calm down much of his nerves.

“OK...I’ll try…”

“Good!”

“Oh, and Blake…”

“Yes?”

Immediately, Luke went to hug his brother tightly, much to Blake’s accepting surprise.

“Thankyouthankyouthankyou...I knew I can count on you!”

“Of course you can, Luke. We’re brothers.”

“And I thank the Heavens for that!”

“.......ok, you can let me go…”

“Let me have this moment, OK?”

“Fine.” and Blake returned the hug.

The next day, on the beach of the Ridgemount’s hotel; Ty was in his tight, nearly skin tight, green trunks with his surfboard on his back while he was checking his camera. Luckily for him, everything seemed to be in order. That’s where Luke finds him: Luke had his pink sunglasses on his forehead as he wore his pink-silver coloured trunks. Once he saw Ty, it seemed as though he liked what he saw.

“Mmmm, those trunks~” Luke cooed, “Love the view they let me have~” Luke went to swiftly approach towards the Ridgemount boy, saying to him “Tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~ Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii~!”

“Oh...hey Luke...what’s up?”

“Nothin’ much, just visiting~ How about you?”

“Checking what I got so far on camera, wanna look?”

“Sure!”

Ty gave then Luke his camera, and the Manchu boy saw that Ty had quite an impressive amount of footage: All of it being footage of Ty and his friends surfing, usually his friends as the camera wasn’t waterproof, some footage was even of Blake’s boyfriend Reef.

“Wow!” Luke said impressed “You did catch a lot!”

“Thanks!”

“...hey...um…”

“Yeah?”

“You think...um...you can...teach me…”

“Teach you how to surf?”

“Ho-how did you know?”

“Either because I like surfing a lot, or lucky guess?”

“Well….um...yes! I want to learn how to surf...of course, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” Ty had a happy smile on his face saying that, his teeth seemed to shine in the light of the sun.

The two took a short trip to a surfboard rental shop so they can get Luke a temporal surfboard. Luke was a bit sad to see none in his colour, but he settled for a fully white one in the end 0 the next best thing.

“You like that one?” Ty asked.

“Yeah, I wish they had one pink, but this one’s just fine!”

“It’s OK, if you like surfing, you can buy a pink one, no?”

“True!”

“OK then...now let’s go and let me teach you how to surf.”

“Yay!”

Ty and Luke went straight to the sea, swimming with their bellies on the surfing board as they try to find waves so Luke could initiate his first time ever actually surfing on the open ocean.

“So...what kind of waves are we looking at?” Luke asked, to which Ty looked out to the wave’s direction before reporting back with:

“We’ll find low ones so you can start with.”

“Alright, sounds fair.”

“Follow my lead.” Ty went ahead, and Luke followed shortly, though in that position; Luke had a nice view of Ty’s backside: his skin glistened in the sun and was practically fully smooth, his trunks hugged skin more than any normal male’s should, and they easily showed off his round, succulent rear end that made Luke blush just thinking about it.

“Oh my…” Luke thought to himself, “That white booty is just YUM.”

“OK, I think I saw one.” Ty called Luke, who shook his head back into the real world and paddled over with a smile.

“I see it too!” Luke responded eagerly, “This is so exciting!”

“Heheh…then go on, catch a wave!”

“Really, I’m going!” and Luke went straight to the wave, getting into proper riding position as he approached it.

“Like this, Ty?” Luke asked, hoping Ty was getting everything.

“Yeah, hold it like this; now try to hold balance and let the wave guide you!”

“Got it!” Luke tried to apply Ty’s coaching words, and he managed to barely do it surprisingly without wiping out - though he came incredibly close as he wasn’t the most stable surfer ever. Albeit, he did trip into the water just after he finished riding his wave - once he resurfaced him and Ty had a laugh about it.

“So...how did I do it?” Luke asked after getting back on his board.

“Pretty good for a beginner, haha!”

“Heheh...really?”

“Totally.”

“Oh, stoop~”

“Heheh”

After surfing for a couple of hours, the two boys were now walking through the stone roads of the beach, with both of them with ice cream on their hands: Ty with chocolate chip vanilla and Luke with Strawberry.

“Thank you so much for my first class.” Luke said in a thankful tone “I didn’t know it could be so much fun.”

“Heh, no problem. I’m happy to give surfing lessons, especially to you, heheh. You’re a good student. Can’t wait to see you try to pull off an aerial 360.”

“Heheheh, I’ll try.”

“So...wanna go to my room to check on some of the movies I made after we finish our ice creams?”

“Do I? Yes!”

“Hehehe…” then Luke smirked a little as he gives a peck to his ice cream looking at Ty. Ty blushed a bit at seeing it, taking a bit of a pause before he continued to eat his own.

“What?” Luke asked innocently, Ty shaking his head back to reality and nervously smiling.

“You’re amazing, Ty…”

“I am?”

“Yes! So charming…”

“Thanks...heheh.”

Some minutes later after finishing their ice cream, the two teens went to Ty’s loft; though once they’ve arrived, they spotted of all things George and Ridley - the two younger brothers of theirs actually making out softly on the living room couch - with George being very grabby with Ridley’s bubbly asian rear. 

“Hehe...Georgey...hands off~” 

“Can’t make me, don’t wanna~”

“You’re so naughty.”

“Heeheehee~”

Then, the two noticed the older teens and silence came over the room.

“Um..” and the two immediately played mock wrestling though the older brothers seemed to already know what was going on.

“What? Can’t we practice choke holds in peace?” George asked.

“Okay, whatever George” Ty said in a sarcastic tone, “Me and Luke are going to my room….behave.”

“That means nothing on fire, Rid.” Luke called to his brother, who just whined in response; the teens go upstairs to the room as the youngsters kept making out, once Luke arrived to Ty’s room and saw it was just as he expected - overall nice with mostly average colours, surfboards, film equipment, a computer and some athletic equipment as well as a television and a closet.

“Nice room Ty.” Luke complimented.

“Heh, thanks; get yourself comfortable.”

“Right on it~” Luke jumped on the bed as Ty was trying to get one of his surfing movies, bending over in the process of searching for DVDs; and once again, Luke having a nice view of Ty’s tush.

“.............” Luke couldn’t take his eyes off.

“Where did I put it?”

“I know where to put something” Luke thought.

“Oh, here it is…”

“Yeah?”

“Here’s one of my first videos, hope you like, even if it is a little bit amateurish.”

“Oh don’t worry, I won’t mind one bit~”

“Thanks…”  
“Now what are you waiting for? Put it on~”

“All right, all right…”

And so Ty put on the DVD and turned it on, afterwards sitting on the bed alongside Luke. The video was indeed pretty amateurish, but it was seen clear a younger Ty surfing while the camera was presumably held by someone else or propped up on a tri-pod. Luke couldn’t help but admire how adorable Ty was in his youth.

“Awwww~” Luke cooed “You’re so cute when you were younger~”

“Heh, you think so?”

“I know so~”

“Thanks, sorry if you can barely see me on the tape.”

“It’s fine, I know you’re trying to focus more on the surfing, heheh.”

“That’s true.”

For the rest of the afternoon, the two were watching a small marathon on Ty’s surfing movies both old and new - and they enjoyed many laughs and amazement alike through the various successes, failures and other such things that the films presented; as the two kept watching Ty let Luke rest on his chest and even smiled warmly as he did so.

In the middle of one of the movies…

“Can you excuse me a moment, I need to use the restroom”

“Do what you gotta do~” and Ty leaves off towards the bathroom; just as the movie on ended. Luke stood up and went to take other DVD of the cabinet, just as he does that; he noticed a DVD in a pink, clear jewelry case. Immediately Luke was curious.

“What’s this?”

He then picked it up and inspected it, opening the case to see the DVD inside of it.

“Let’s see what this is…” and he wasted no time in putting the DVD into the player; as the movie started, Luke saw Ty setting up the camera - meaning it was first just a view of his face, body and the sound of him setting up the camera itself.

“OK...I think it’s set.” Ty said on the tape, before the tape then revealed that Ty was already on his underwear; a pair of white boxer briefs just as tight as his trunks. Then, Ty started to move sexily on the camera, touching his body. Luke looked on in awe and lust.

“How you like me now?” Ty asked “This is the first time I do this to you~”

“Oh my…..” Luke commented, watching as Ty turned around and wiggled his ass in front of the camera, even spanking it and grabbing it.

That started to turn on Luke, making him get hard and bite his lips. Luke put a hand under his trunks, feeling the hardness of his cock as he saw Ty in the video lower down his underwear to expose his bare ass.

“Like my butt?” Ty asked on the video.

“Oh yes~” Luke answered even though Ty wasn’t actually asking him in real life. But on that precise moment, Ty came back, and froze seeing Luke seeing ‘that’ video. He wanted to panic and turn it off, but the fact it was happening made him too frozen to do much of anything.

“What...what are you watching?” Ty asked, alerting Luke to his presence and making him freeze up as well.

“Sorry!” 

“........”

“I-I didn’t knew what it was about!”

“I….um……..I can explain.” Ty closed the door and put pause on the video. “I got that camera, I was feeling horny and I was just messing around.”

“I….I see.”

“Yeah..please don’t hate me…” Ty sighed, Luke gasped:

“Hate you? What?! How could I hate you? I love you!”

“Sorry, I was afraid you won’t like someone who likes to do this kind of stuff in front of the camera.” Ty giggled as he rubs the back of his head, “You…..love me?”

“Oh yea…” Luke giggled “I like a man who’s not ashamed to show his butt to the camera~”

“Heheheh”

“Can we see the rest of the video?”

“I….I dunno….you wanna?”

Luke nodded, and Ty though nervous just smiled and said:

“Well then, I guess so….”

And the two continued to watch the movie showing an earlier Ty showing himself off for the camera. This time, showing his smooth pubic area as he seemed to be doing dances and poses for the camera.

“You’re quite the show-off…”

“Haha, not as much as Reef though.”

“Yeah...I wonder how Blake can stand him.”

“Haha, well I know Reef does like Blake a lot” Ty admitted, “He brags about how tight your brother is alot.”

“Hahaha!”

“Heheheh”

“Still, you’re hot, both on tape and on real life~”

“You think so?”

“I know so” Luke cooed, “And you have the yummiest vanilla booty I’ve ever laid my eyes on~”

“Oh, thanks...and your bod is not bad either.”

“Heheh” Luke blushed, “Thankies. Tell me, Ty….do like to, you know, give, or receive?”

“Um…..recieve.”

“Oooh, really?”

“Y-y-yeah….I know I don’t look like it…..sorry if it disappoints you.”

“What?”  
“I mean, um….you...um…”

“You think just because I wear pink and am into fashion it automatically means I’m a bottom? Please, Ty. Twins are a lot of times opposites to each other anyway~”

“Really?”

“Oh yes~”

“Well then, now that you know my secret; what do you wanna do?” Ty asked, in a flirty tone, to which Luke returned:

“Well, we’ve basically gone through the date and we’re both horny….how about I show you much a ‘giver’ I am?~”

“....take my trunks off with your teeth~”

“Heheheh~ C’mere~”

Luke then put himself in front of Ty, giving a nice lick to Ty’s chest, before taking off the trunks with his teeth just as Ty asked, showing Ty’s cock: an average for his age size of about 7 or so inches - still big though. He also had a small, thin crown of pubic hair fluff as it’s crown - the only really visible hair on his body outside of his head - mostly due to the need of most surfers and swimmers to be relatively shaven.

“Mhmm, so tasty~” Luke cooed.

“Heheh, how about you?”

Luke smirked and stripteased his own trunks, revealing his own cock: eight inches and equally thick, with a black pubic crown of his own.

“Damn.” Ty whistled, “You’re big….and thick.”

“Oh stoooop~”

“I don’t wanna~ I want it in me already~”

“Yeah, but first...let me prepare you, honey…” and so: Luke and Ty embraced at that point, Luke kissing Ty on the lips and proceeding to make out with him - immediately making moves to squeeze his juicy round ass as he did so.

“Mmmmmm~”

“Mmmhmm~”

 

They both moaned into their kiss, moaning of passion and of love. Luke’s hands massaged, spanked softly and spread Ty’s ass as they squeezed it. Their tongues danced together just as their cocks rubbed all the same. It all went on for a few solid minutes until Luke turned Ty around and led him onto the bed, presenting his ass to his Manchu boyfriend. Speaking of which, Luke licked his lips at that point and got right to work, starting with licking and coating his fingers with his own saliva and starts using one finger first to explore the surfer boy’s hole.

“Aye~” Ty squealed, his deep voice making his squeals sound particularly cute to Luke.

“Hehehehe...Ty likes it when I tickle him on his booty?”

“Yeeessssss~”

“You want a second finger?”

“Yeeesssss!”

And Luke obliged: inserting a second finger and ‘opening’ the entrance. 

“Jeez, Luuke…”

“Yes Tyyyy?”

“When are you gonna stick it iiiiiiin?”

“Heheh” Luke chuckled, “You’re such a bottom,Ty...and so...tiiiight…”

“Aaaahh, aahhh, r-really?”

“Oh yess...mhmm, I’d like to check on your prostate, honey~”

“Then please doooooo~”

Then, Ty felt Luke withdrawing his fingers and instead use them on the outside of the hole to keep it opened. He bit his lips and clutched the bedsheets at this point - knowing full well what to brace for impact with.

“Give it to me…”

“I am~”

Then, he felt it - the tip of Luke’s cock. He grunted from that alone, and let out a continuous moan the moment it began pushing it’s way in - making Luke fully withdraw his fingers and place both hands firmly on Ty’s round ass cheeks to help guide his cock into Ty’s ass as well as truly let that tight ass hug his cock as snugly as it possibly could. Ty arched his neck, looking onto the ceiling and sticking out his tongue in bliss.

“Ah-aaaahahhhhhh, Luuuuuuke” the Ridgemount boy let out, feeling his ass take in more and more of his cock until Luke was as deep into that ass as he possibly could - Ty could even feel Luke’s body on the back of his head.

“Heheheh…” Luke giggled, seeing and feeling his new lover, “So smooth, so cute…..and tighter than I could’ve imagined~”

“And how about you, Luke? You’re soooo big~”

“I know…” Luke leaned forward and kissed Ty on the back of the neck as he put his hands on the boy’s tanned waist. “Mmm~”

“Ahhh~”

With that, Luke wasted no further time and began thrusting into his boyfriend, after all that tight ass was long overdue for being fucked.

“Oooh...ooooh…” 

“Aaaaaahhhh~”

“So gooood...hmmm…”

“Aaahh, you have the best ass, Ty~” Luke cooed as he nibbled Ty’s neck and bit down near his shoulders, spanking Ty’s ass as he did so, “Grrmmmm~”

“Mmmh! Oh yeah...you know your way around~” Ty cooed, earning himself another loving spank from Luke.

“Aye!”

“Mmmm~” Luke whispered to Ty’s ear, “So spankable~ We need to try a spanking kink sometime in the future~ I’d love to see your fabulous ass over my knees~”

“Ahhh..really?”  
“If you’re into it~”

“I guess...I could try it.”

“But first, I need to fuck you~” and Luke then began picking up the pace of his thrusts, fucking Ty slightly faster but mostly harder and deeper. That made Ty moan a little bit louder, wanting to be fucked more than anything in the moment.

“Like that...yeah...ooooh~”

“Mmmhmm, I know how to fuck my boo~”

“Your boo?”

“It’s a new term for love~ In other words, I know how to fuck youuuuu~””

“I love it, more, More!”

“You got it, boo~”

And he got more, by Luke picking up his pace as he bit down on Ty’s neck more in an almost vampire fashion, spanking Ty’s bubbly ass more with one hand while the other played with his chest - namely his perky nipples. Luke was definitely hooked on Ty now, not wanting anything more in the world.

“More, more…”

“You want more, baby? You got it~” On that moment, Luke leaned further - moving in deeper into the ass as a result - and the two made out as Luke went harder and faster - giving Ty the hardest, fastest pounding that he could.

“Mgmhmhmm~”

“Mmhmmmm!”

“Luuuuuuke~”

“Tyyyyyyyy~”

“Aaaah...i can feel it…”

“Yeaaaahhhh?”

“I won’t last loooooong~”

“Gooood, cuz neither will I~”

“AAAAAH! Yeah! Cum in me!”

“You want it?”

“Give it to me, my emperor!”

“Then you’ll get it, empress~” Luke was then going even faster and harder, as he used one of his hands to jerk off Ty’s now twitching and pre-cumming penis.In fact, even his own cock was pre-cumming, and both of them felt pressure building up inside of them at the same time by this point. 

“Ooooh, OOooooh!”

“Aaaaah, nnngh, get ready, baby~”

“I am readyyyyyyyy!”

“OOOOOOOOOH!” 

Luke, with that scream concurrent with Ty’s own give one final thrust as he pushed with all his might, unable to hold his cum in any longer and finally releasing a massive tidal wave of a cum load inside of Ty’s white ass - filling it with warm, white cream of his own.

“AAAAAAAHMM!~”

“YEAAAAAAAHHHS~”

The moment felt more than perfect, Ty finally getting to know what it felt to have his ass filled with a nice hot load, and Luke getting to be the one to do the filling. Both locked lips one more time before they slumped onto the bed sheets, panting and huffing of exhaustion as Luke plopped out of his love, patting him on the butt as it leaked out the manchu’s cum.

“Ahh..aaah...aaah…what...a day…”

“You….said it….baby.”

Luke cuddles Ty’s limp body and gavehim a kiss on the cheek, before asking:

“So...what do you think? We call Blake so he, Reef and us can have a double date?”  
“Heh, we might as well” Ty said, “The moment they find out we’re a thing Reef’s gonna probably want it anyway.”

“True…”

“So…….what now?”

“Maybe relax a little, take a shower, watch a movie, anything you want~”

“All of the above?”

“I’ll love it...though seriously, we need to get up before George or Rid do something else.”

“Good idea.”

With that, Ty and Luke stood up and went to eject Ty’s video, cleaning the sheets and went to take a hot bath together, signaling the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Now the thing to do was to think on how to break the news to Reef and Blake; and organize a double date...triple in case that George and Ridley find out about it.


End file.
